Pokemon: Cataclysm
by jball522
Summary: For the past seven years the two major Tribes of Hoenn have been at war. Like all wars this one has brought death and despair to many. Seeking to return peace to Hoenn, Destin must prevent the Yamah Tribe and Rhak Tribe from releasing Kyogre and Groudon.


Prologue:

I wasn't particularly hungry, but hungry nonetheless. Skimming the seafloor I searched for algae. Warm water streamlined around my body. Looking ahead I saw a cluster of large shells.

_Oohhhh! Algae always form on those things!_

I swam toward them excitedly. Suddenly something grabbed one of the shells and it was gone. Looking up I saw something I had only seen a few times before.

_A Human? Why is it stealing my shells!_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Human! I'm trynta feed here!" I proclaimed.

It just smiled at me and shook its weird shaped claw at me and grabbed another of my shells. I swam towards it.

_Steal MY shells will ya._

I slowly began to approach the human when suddenly I felt a strong rush of water flow around my shell.

_How rude!_

I leered at the blue and orange snake, which ignored me and wrapped itself around the humans' midsection. Many bubbles poured out of the humans' mouth as it struggled to break free of the snakes grip. I gazed upon the struggle between the human and the large headed serpent.

Not to my surprise the human went limp and began to descend to the seabed. I watched the snake unwind from the human, wriggle underneath the shells I had wanted to feed off of. Cradling the shells between its orange semi-circular back fins I watched its fish shaped tail fade into the deep of the ocean.

_Well…there goes my lunch._

I swam to the human. It lay there motionless. Its short, charcoal colored hair flowed gently with the current. I planted myself firmly onto its midsection and crawled to its face. "Wake up, you." I poked the side of its face with my claws.

I saw no response.

_Wait…Humans can't breathe underwater. That snake killed it!_

Frantically, I wrapped my claws around its claw and began swimming towards the shore. I fought with all my strength against the current. I could see the water beginning to break along the shoreline. I swam harder than I had ever swum before. My small wings could only carry me so fast through the choppy water. Finally I broke the surface. "HELP!" I cried.

On the shore were two more humans. Much larger than the one I was towing. One raised its claw towards me and let out a screech unlike anything I had ever heard before. The other, more muscular one began running against the waves to meet me. It too had dark hair, longer than the small one, but not nearly as long as the shrieking human still standing on the shore.

To my relief the human reached me quickly and took the small one under its wing and made for the shore. I found it odd that humans weren't created to live in the ocean like I was, but could move along the surface of water much better than I ever could. I was a tad bit jealous.

I made it to shore shortly after the large dark haired human. Not dragging the human through the water made me feel like I was floating through the water. It placed its mouth over the small ones mouth, which I found quite odd. The really long haired human had quieted down and now had its claws covering its eyes, walking back and forth through the sand. A sickening crack brought my attention back to the little one. The muscular one was pressing on the small ones chest.

Again the human placed its mouth over the small ones, except this time the small one began to move slightly. It rolled to the side and spewed more water out of its mouth than I ever had. I was amazed! Humans could breathe water, come back onto land, have another human place its mouth over its own and spout water!

_Who knew!_

I watched the big one wrap his wings around the small ones torso. "What do you think you're doing? I swam my wings off to bring this human to shore and here you are trying to kill him again! How dare you!" I spat.

I extended my claw and pinched the large human right on his fin. It made a loud noise and looked back at me. It turned towards me and began to move its claws towards my head. I raised my claws in defense.

It spoke in sounds I didn't understand, but it put both its claws in the air. It said more things I didn't understand, smiled, and reached into the brown cloth around its waist. When its claw came from under the cloth it was holding a blue round thing. It placed the blue thing on the sand right in front of my face. I looked up at the human; it seemed to be motioning for me to eat it. "Why should I trust you?" I questioned.

It laughed at me then reached in its brown cloth and removed another blue round thing and stuck it in its mouth and began to chew. I looked at the human, to the round thing, back to the human, back to the round thing. I extended a claw and grabbed the blue sphere and squeezed.

_This thing is hard as a rock!_

Finally, the shell broke and a clear liquid poured onto the sand. It smelled delicious! I picked up a piece and moved it towards my mouth and took a bite. I suddenly felt rejuvenated! "Wow, this thing tastes great! What is it?" I asked quizzically, looking up to the human.

It looked at me with its big, deep blue eyes and responded, but I didn't understand anything. I didn't care, I felt amazing. I continued to eat the round object. All of the sudden I remembered the small human I had carried to shore. Worried, I dropped my food and scurried behind the human that had given me the blue food. I didn't see the small one or the shrieking one anywhere and turned back to the human, "Hey! Where did they go?"

It stood up on its back fins, towering over me. I gazed up at this monstrosity of a human; then again I had never seen a human stand on its fins before. I began to get tired of not understanding this human as it spoke again, waving its claw towards itself. I took this as a motion to follow it, so I did.


End file.
